The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata ‘Blind Lion’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blind Lion’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a trial plot in Horst, The Netherlands in June of 2011. There trial plot contained numerous named cultivars and unnamed plants of Phlox paniculata and therefore the parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Horst, The Netherlands in the spring of 2012 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.